What did I do wrong?
by GoneCrazy666
Summary: Shortly after moving to Karakura Town, Kag meets Ich and gang. Later, she's caught by surprise by a monster with a white mask and dies. Next thing she knows, she's in a place known as Soul Society. Lime in later chapters. Kag/Shuu
1. Chapter 1

A week.

One whole fucking week that the fucking well has been sealed and refused to allow me passage through it so I can get back to my 'family'. So instead, I'm stuck in this time with _absolutely_ nothing to do but go to school, ignore my idiotic girlfriends of their attempts to try and get me to go out on a date or possibly start an actual relationship with Hojo. Although, if Inuyasha were here, he'd most likely 'accidently' mispronounce Hojo's name by calling him: Hobo, Homo, Bobo, or anything that is remotely related to that.

But this is _the one_ reason why I decided to move to Karakura Town...

I was in school. Nothing special, just sit in a room stuffed filled with around 25-30 teenagers in it for a little over half an hour and go onto your next class and repeat the process until your average seven and a half hour school day is over and then you gotta repeat it the next day. (Except during the weekend.)

It was my last class of the day and it used to be my least favorite subject before my going to the fuedal era for the past three fucking years and having to deal shit that includes youkai, humans, and anything other abnormal during that time period. Then after that damned well sealed up, I completely hated and if you wait for a couple more minutes you'll see why.

When I got back from the fuedal era for the final fucking time, in my history class guess what time period of Japan were looking into? If you guessed the answer to be fuedal japan then you got it right on the mark.

_*~Flashback~*_

_'So fucking bored.' I groaned with my hand supporting my head as I looked at the sensei in front of the chalkboard that was in front of the class. 'Kami. I know I don't really pray to you much but, please. Please! Get me out of this hellhole?'_

_Then I lazily looked down at my textbook, didn't much pay attention to it. But what really freaked me out was the fact that, there in the textbook, was a picture of a girl in a white and green outfit, she had black hair that was waist length, and she had bright blue eyes._

_'Shit!' I thought to myself. 'This is so not fucking good.'_

_That was when, at that very moment, my life came crashing down. Not even five seconds after I saw the picture in the textbook, everyone's eyes were focused on me. And I mean everyone's eyes._

_The first thing that popped in my mind?_

_'Oh, fuck my life.'_

_And just as my childhood friend, Eri, was about to ask me that one question that I knew she oh so desparately wanted to asked, I gathered as much of my school things and ran out of the room as if my life had depended on it._

_But do you want to know what made me truely run for the door? Yes it was because everyone knew it was me in the textbook but words that the sensei read from the textbook made me horrorified:_

_"The image of the young Shikon no Miko that had lived over five centuries ago and her name was Kagome Higurashi."_

_*~End of Flashback~*_

And ya know what?

Now that I think about it, I really liked the fact that I didn't have to fight youkai and deal with a dramatic inu hanyou, a perverted monk, a pissed of youkai slayer who wanted to beat the living shit out of the perverted monk for groping her ass every chance he got, and all of that crazy shit that happened three years ago. I _really _enjoyed my...well I guess you could say freedom?

So now here I am, in a new school. Starting fresh and willing to put as much of those memories behind me. Although, it seemed that Karma was always out to get me.

It is now lunch and since I don't know anyone, I went and found a tree and sat under it and began to eat then of course their had to be some stupid jerk to pick on the new student on their first freaking day of school. How wonderful. Right? Wrong!

"Hey there girlly." He taunted. "Whatcha got there? Something for me perhaps?"

But he wasn't talking about the food. I think. No. I _knew_ that the baka was staring at my chest, and no my boobs are not huge. They're an average size 40 C cup. Not very special people believe me it's just flesh that so happens to be attached to your body. Geez.

I looked up at the guy and, of course, his buddies were there with him. There was only three of them but I wasn't worried about myself getting hurt or violated or anything. Doing what I've been doing for the past three years in...well...the past, you tend to learn a thing or two about fighting, whether it be for self-defense or just to go show someone that you can kick their ass(es) with ease.

"No." I responded, like I didn't have a care in the world and pulled out one of my notebooks and started to go over them so I would know what's going to be on the test next week.

However, that made two mistakes right there when I gave that baka my answer, ignored him, and pulled out my notebook to give my attention to it instead.

The first mistake was that the jerk got mad because of my response and the fact that I ignored him and he ripped it out of my hand and tore it to shreds. The first mistake was mine the second...well let's just say that this baka is going to be in the hospital for a _very_ long time

The second was his when he made to stupidest move to do that to my poor notebook. I mean come on, what did the poor thing do to you?

Anway, when he did that he smirked for about a second or so until I bolted to my feet and punched him right in the nose, breaking it may I add, a punch in the stomach, a kick in his family jewels, and good hard kick in each of his shins. Then, he fell to the ground crying like a baby.

I looked at his friends who shaking in fear and what they had just witnessed.

"Are you two man enough to come at me?" I asked them, pissed that my notes were in pieces. "Hmm?" I growled low in my throat.

They looked at each other and ran as fast as they could and as far away from me as possible.

I looked down at the ground and saw the remains of my notebook and made a sound of disgust.

"Great. Just fucking great. Kami whatever I did to you I'm really sorry. Is it because I rejected Koga when he wanted me to be 'his woman'?" I grumbled to myself as I picked up the pieces of paper and put them in my bag so I could deal with them when I get home.

Then a shadow was over me not even a second later.

I growled. "Geez, what's up with you perverts that you think if a girl is skinny and has big boobs that she's 'free game' huh?"

Then I looked up at the shadowy figure and saw a beet red faced orange hair colored boy that looked around 17 or 18 years old. He had brown eyes and they were wide with embarrassment of what I said to him.

"Oh!" I blushed a light pink. "I'm sorry. I really should look at the person I'm talking to huh?" I laugh nervously. Then I held out my hand.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Mine is Ichigo Kurosaki." He shook my hand.

_"He has a very strong aura around him...it kinda feels like the one I felt earlier but it wasn't as near as strong as Ichigo's."_

"So your new here huh Kagome?"

I nodded and sighed, looking my bag at the shredded paper of my notebook.

"I'm so totally fucking screwed." I made a sound of disgust.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at the ground, looking at the now unconscious bastard who destroyed my notes and pointed to him.

"_That's_ what's wrong." I kicked the asshole in the gut causing him to whimper. "The fucker thought that since I was a girl and looked innocent and harmless that he could do anything to me and not having to worry about me fighting back."

Ichigo smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, but it looks like you proved him wrong." He snickered. Then another thought came to his mind. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

I blushed and looked away from him.

"I've, uh...watched my friend pick fights with another friend who wanted me as his girlfriend and I learned a thing or so." My blush went away and I shrugged.

Ichigo arched a brow and shrugged too.

"If you want, you can come eat the rest of your lunch with my friends and I." Ichigo offered.

I smiled and nodded and followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys!" Ichigo called out to his friends who turned their attention to him and smiled at the black haired girl.

Orihime was the first to speak.

"Ichigo, who is this?" The girl asked.

"This is Kagome Higurashi." He introduced the girl. "Kagome. This is Orihime Inoue, Uryuu Ishida, Rukia Kuchiki, and this Yasutora Sado but we call him 'Chad'."

Kagome nodded and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all."

For the rest of the lunch period, the group spoke about random things and finally had to go back to their classes. However, in one of Kagome's last classes of the day she had realized that Rukia and Orihime were in the same class as well. That made Kagome feel a little more comfortable to know that she knew someone in a new school and she wouldn't have to worry about feeling awkward.

Not that she's been getting that 'awkward' feeling from this town ever since she got here. Especially at night, that feeling would get even more noticeable.

Then the reminder of 'awkward' feelings brought her back to that enchanted well back at home, and quickly shifted to her mother, brother, and grandfather.

_"Mom's probably pissed off by now, knowing that her just turning 18 year old daughter ran away from home for an unknown reason."_

Kagome mentally snorted while the sensei introduced her to the class and told her to sit next to. Guess who? You remember that asshole from lunch?

Heh heh. Yeah, unfortunately the poor girl was forced to sit next to him. But it wasn't that bad. She was at least sitting next to Rukia and Orihime.

"Hey Kagome." Rukia and Orihime whispered at the same time.

Kagome smiled and greeted them then turned her attention to the chalkboard.

A few minutes later a piece of folded paper was slid in front of her. It was from Rukia.

So Kagome shrugged and openned it laying it on the open textbook so it looked like she was paying attention to her schoolwork and not passing notes.

**'I'm curious Kagome. Are you aware that you have this...well strong aura coming from you?'**

_'I get that a lot Rukia. And why to you ask?'_

**'Hmm. Well, you don't seem normal to me.'**

_'I don't feel normal and I haven't been since three years ago.'_

**'What do you mean by that?'**

_'You wouldn't believe even if I told you. You'd think I'm crazy or something.'_

**'Try me.'**

_'Okay. But after school. 'Kay?'_

Rukia nodded when she got the note back.

After school with Rukia and Ichigo...

"So Kagome, you gonna tell me now?" Rukia was the first to speak.

Kagome got nervous as soon as she got a confused look from Ichigo and she didn't know why.

"I thought I was going to tell _only_ you. Not your friends as well Rukia."

"Tell Rukia what?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, reminding Kagome of Inuyasha when he did that when he had one of his many clueless moments.

Kagome sighed heavily.

"Okay. I'll tell you both but I really don't like talking about it."

"Why?" Ichigo and Rukia asked at the same time.

"It brings back memories. Memories I don't want to ever think about again." Kagome frowned. As well as Ichigo and Rukia.

As soon as the frown appeared it vanished, and was replaced with a smile.

"Anyway, where should we go?" Kagome asked the two.

"Well, well!" A mysterious voice sounded.

The three teens turned to their right and saw a man dressed in a green kimono with a outer darkish green haori, he had blonde hair, dark blue-ish eyes, and wore a white and green stripped hat.

"Why not come over to the shop and we can talk there." Then the man looked at the girl with a smirk that accidently made her let lose some of her miko powers to erect a barrier around her. But no one saw the barrier though. "What do you say Shikon no Miko?"

"H-how..." Kagome swallowed. "...do you know that?"

"Come." The man ordered, motioning for the three to follow him. They did.

Kagome was still in shock that someone could identify her not to mention she was blushing heavily since both of her new friends were staring at her in awe and possibly a little bit of horror.

In Urahara Shop...

"Um," Kagome began to say but hesitated when the mysterious blonde haired man, Ichigo, and Rukia turned to the now nervous girl.

"Yes?" The blonde man replied.

"Before I start talking, I would like to know your name please." Kagome smiled. "If that's not to much to ask. I like to know who I'm talking to."

"Oh! Forgive me. My name is Kisuke Urahara." Kisuke held out his hand, which Kagome grabbed and shook.

"If you already know that I'm the Shikon no Miko then you should know my name as well?" Kagome guessed.

Kisuke nodded and smirked.

Kagome blinked, getting tired of his smirk. It was beginning to creep her out to be honest.

"Yes. You are Kagome Higurashi. You've been the Shikon no Miko for over five-hundred years, accidentally shattered the Shikon no Tama by accident and was forced to travel with a inu hanyou called Inuyas-"

Kagome's powers exploded from her at the mention of the hanyou's name and she tackled Kisuke, making the two fall to the ground. Kagome on top of the blonde haired man looking down at him with a death glare so bad that it could kill along with a few tears escaping from the miko's eyes and landing on Kisuke's kimono.

"How the _fuck_ do you know all of this?" Kagome growled through tears as her brown eyes began to glow a hot pink and sparks of Kagome's miko powers were surrounding her and the man that lay under her. "Answer me dammit!"

Kisuke merely stared in the distrot girl's eyes and behind those angery eyes, he saw grief, saddness, and suffering.

"I have a file of that has all of your history on it. I know everything about it Kagome. I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Kagome stared at him in disgust and pushed herself off him and growled at him before looking back at Ichigo and Rukia who were surprised at what they had just witnessed.

"If you guys want to know why I have such a strange aura then ask _him_." Kagome pointed to Kisuke who was getting to his feet.

Then Kagome walked towards the door only to be stopped by Kisuke who was now standing in front of her exit with a gentle smile.

"Forgive me Kagome. I didn't mean to upset you." Kisuke told the miko.

Kagome took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"No. Forgive me. I had no right to attack you like that. It's just that it happened three years ago." Kagome shrugged. "Yes the memories were good but some of them bad. But that was long ago and I don't want to really talk about it." Kagome gave up and sighed. "But I don't mind talking about it though."

She smiled at Kisuke and he did the same to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"So." Kisuke started. "How about we get some tea and sit down and talk about this?" He gestured to the table in the living room.

Ichigo, Kagome, and Rukia all nodded and sat down at the short table.

About twenty minutes later Kagome had finished her story of what she did when she went into the past, what happened there, who she met, and how it it all ended.

"So your not over five hundred years old?" Rukia asked the girl sitting next to Kisuke.

Kagome shook her head.

"No. According to Kisuke's file it happened five hundred years ago and it did. But to me, it happened only three years ago because the well in my hometown in my family's shrine and I was forced to fall in it by a centipede youkai and while I was in the well with the youkai I was surrounded by blue light. It looked a lot like the sky during night time."

"So you actually traveled through time?" Ichigo asked, clueless.

Rukia rolled her eyes and smacked Ichigo on the back of his head.

"Ow! That hurt Rukia! What the hell was that for anyway?" The carrot-top growled at the small woman beside him.

Rukia snorted.

"She just went through the explanation about you baka!"

Ichigo blushed and mumbled something like a "Sorry."

Kagome giggled and stood up, looking at Kisuke.

"Thank you for having me over Kisuke, but I have to be going now." The miko gave him a light bow and looked at the three. "I'd appreicate if you guys didn't tell anyone about my past please."

Kisuke, Rukia, and Ichigo all nodded. Kagome smiled and walked out the door to go home. (a/n: which is actually a motel temporarily of course.)

_**'My name...'**_ A female voice sounded in the girl's head.

_'Huh? Who's there?'_

_**'My name...you must know my name in order to live this night...'**_ The voice more like warned than told the now nervous girl.

_'W-wait! I'm go-gon-na die?'_

_**'Only if you don't say my name...'**_

_'I don't know your name much less what and/or who yo-'_

Then a _very_ loud scream was heard. Followed by a puddle of blood, that was growing, at Kagome's feet.

_'Dear Kami,'_ Kagome panted in her head clutching her chest as she collapsed onto the ground. _'What on Earth just hit me?'_

After that thought had run through her head, Kagome (and probably ever person on the block) heard a loud howl. It hit Kagome again, causing her to turn around to see what had hit her. All she could make out before evrrything went black was, that it was large snake like thing and it had a white mask on its face.

* * *

><p>Back at Urahara Shop...<p>

Rukia's cell phone started to ring, alerting her that a Hollow was near by. She looked at the annoying contraption then to Kisuke and Ichigo, who ran outside with her to see that the Hollow was only a block away from the shop.

They also saw the Hollow holding a girl and she wasn't moving.

Ichigo cursed and pulled out his substitute shinigami badge and pressed it to his chest, thrusting his soul out of his body and having him being in his shinigami form. Then he bolted towards the Hollow with his flash step and sliced the thing in half, killing it and causing it to drop the lifeless body.

Ichigo took one look at the girl and realized that it was Kagome and she was dead.

"Ichigo!" Kisuke and Rukia's voice rang out to him, but he didn't hear them right away. He was too occupied at looking at the beautiful girl no the ground that lay only about two feet away from him.

"Ichigo what is it?" Rukia looked at him then followed where his gaze was staring at.

It was the girl that they were talking to only a minute ago, Kagome Higurashi.

"Her soul isn't in her body anymore." Kisuke declared, staring at the poor young miko on the ground. While Ichigo and Rukia looked at him in surprise.

"How is that possible? Doesn't a soul need to be escorted by shinigami?" Ichigo asked the white and green stripped hat wearing man.

Kisuke shook his head.

"No. If a person dies and they accept their death they automatically pass on to the Soul Society without the assisstance of a shinigami. However, if a person dies and refuses to accept their death then a shinigami is needed." Kisuke explained.

"So your saying that Kagome accepted her death the moment she was struck by the Hollow? Why?" Rukia wondered.

Kisuke sighed heavily as he picked up Kagome's body and he, Ichigo, and Rukia went back to his shop so they could talk in peace without any witnesses.

As soon as they were back in Kisuke's shop, the three went to grab a futon to put Kagome's body.

Rukia repeated her question to Kisuke.

He sighed again.

"In Central Fourty-Six's records, Kagome had fallen deeply in love with a inu hanyou and vice-versa. But he had loved another woman who looked quite a bit like Kagome. Her name was Kikyo. She is Kagome's incarnation and Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation."

"Where are you going with this Kisuke?" Rukia asked him.

"I'm basically saying that since Kagome had fallen in love with a man that wasn't born in her time don't you think that logically speaking that he would be dead and if Kagome died then she'd be with him again?" Kisuke arched a brow.

Rukia nodded while Ichigo sat there in thought.

"Hey wait a minute. If that means that this guy Kagome fell in love with is dead and his ex-lover is dead and now Kagome is dead, wouldn't that mean that this guy is most likely with this Kikyo woman right now?" Ichigo suggested.

Kisuke nodded, as well as Rukia.

"Also, I believe that since that the Aizen betraying the Soul Society thing is over and done with that the head-captain will most likely be looking for new captains to replace for divisions three, five, and nine-"

"That if they find out about Kagome then they're going to want her to be one of them?" Rukia guessed.

"Yes. But seeing as where Kagome doesn't want to be found out about. Even if she decided to join the Gotei 13 she'd most likely take a low profile. Blend in with the crowd so to speak."

"Why would she be ashamed of her powers though?" Ichigo pondered.

"I don't think she's ashamed of them. I think she doesn't like the attention is all." Kisuke smirked mentally.

* * *

><p>"Geez," Whined a bald-headed shinigami. "It's so fucking boring today. Nothing to do."<p>

"Ah, shut it Ikkaku." Groaned a short black haired shinigami who had two feathers on the end of his right brow and two on the end of his right eye.

"Well, it is." Ikkaku banged his head onto the table that was in the bar the two were currently in. Then the two felt a very strong spiritual pressure appear out of no where.

"D-did you just feel that Yumichika?" Ikkaku studdered from the raw energy that permiating the air around them.

The shinigami called Yumichika could only nod.

"Let's go see what it is." The Yumichika smirked at his shinigami friend. "Looks like it's not so boring now, huh?"

His only response was a angery look and Ikkaku flipping him off.

Running towards the area to where the energy was, Ikkaku and Yumichika were wondering who or what was producing such reiatsu. (a/n: not quite sure I spelt that correctly...I'll look more into that later ^^' sorry)

Then they found it, or they should say _her_. The woman had waist length raven hair, she looked around 18 years old, and she was well built for someone of her age. Whoever this girl was when she was alive, she must have had a _lot_ of guys after her and judging by her reiatsu it was the one Yumichika and Ikkaku were, and still are, feeling from earlier and if she was in the world of the living still there would be plenty of Hollows after her.

Yumichika turned to Ikkaku with a curious frown.

"This is where that raw reiatsu was coming from?" He indiciated to the unconscious girl that lay on the ground.

Ikkaku shrugged.

"What do ya think we should do with her then?"

"Hmm." Yumichika thought outloud. "I don't think we should leave her here. Let's go take her to Unohana-_taicho_ and let her take a look at this girl." He suggested.

Ikkaku nodded and picked up the unconscious girl and the two disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Unohana-<em>taicho<em>!" A voice rang out through the doorway of the fourth division _taicho_'s office. The _taicho_ looked towards her door and saw Zaraki_-taicho_'s fifth seat Yumichika Ayasegawa and third seat Ikkaku Madarame carrying a unconscious raven haired girl bridal-style.

"Can I help you two with something?" The _taicho_ asked the two shinigami.

"We found this girl unconscious a couple of moments ago ." Yumichika explained.

"Well, all right follow me then."

They followed behind the woman as she guided them into a room.

Ikkaku set the girl down on the bed and Unohana-_taicho_ asked the two what had happened to the girl and who she was.

Neither Ikkaku or Yumichika knew who the girl was or what had happened to her. For all they knew, she could've just died and came to the Soul Society.

"All right." She smiled gently at the two. "I'll take her from here. You two can go now."

Yumichika and Ikkaku gave her a quick nod and left the room.

"Hmm... I wonder who you are young lady." She said as she brushed some of the girl's bangs out of her face. Not knowing that the _taicho_ of the tenth division saw the girl while passing by.


	4. Chapter 4

_**'Kagome.'**__ A voice called quietly out to the girl that lay on the ground. __**'Kagome. Wake up.'**__ The voice repeated._

_Then a groan was heard from the now conscious youth as she sat up with her hand rubbing her temple. Also taking in the forest scenery._

_'Huh? Who are you?' She quietly panicked, backing away from the unknown woman._

_**'I am here to help you protect yourself but in order to do that Kagome. You need to learn to let go of what happened three years ago...and more importantly...you need to learn to let go of Inuyasha. He's no longer here Kagome. You two can never see one another ever again.'**__ The woman explained sadly._

_Tears began to gather themselves in the young miko's eyes._

_**'Shh...'**__ The woman shushed the girl as she knelt down to pull Kagome into a comforting embrace. __**'I'm sorry but it had to have been said Kagome.'**__ She rocked Kagome back and forth ever so gently as Kagome wrapped her around the mysterious woman._

_It was quiet for a couple minutes until the woman broke the silence._

_**'Tell me, Kagome. Why do you curse?'**_

_Silence._

_**'Do you curse because it's the only thing that reminds you of Inuyasha?'**_

_Kagome nodded._

_**'You need to stop it. Cursing only defiles your miko powers and drags you down, holding you back from moving on and living your life.'**__ She told the girl in her arms quietly._

_'But I'm dead though.'_

_The woman chuckled._

_**'That may be true but your soul didn't die, Kagome. Only your body was the only thing that had died. But, your soul is still alive and well and I intend on keeping it that way.'**_

_Soon after that Kagome had fallen asleep once again with her head on the mysterious woman's lap._

_Shortly after Kagome had fallen asleep, the mysterious woman picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her over to a nearby tree and layed her under it. _

**_'I'll be right back Kagome. Just stay and sleep here for a bit.' _**_She whispered to Kagome as quietly as possible so she couldn't hear her._

_With that said, the mysterious woman disappeared as if she were the wind itself._

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Yamamoto.'<em>** A voice rang in the Sotaicho's head_._ (a/n: Sotaicho means Head-Captain.)

The Sotaicho looked around the room, recognizing the voice. But not seeing a single person in the room.

**_'I'm in your head you silly baka.'_ **The voice giggled.

The Sotaicho sighed.

_'What is that you want Dai?'_

**_'Have you heard of the girl who has a massive amount of reiatsu?'_**

Yamamoto nodded.

**_'And I suppose you have heard of the Shikon no Miko in Central Fourty-Six's records?'_**

Yamamoto nodded again.

_'What about her?'_

**_'That girl is the Shikon no Miko.'_**

Yamamoto's eyes widened.

**_'However, she doesn't want anyone to know that.'_**

_'Why is that?'_

**_'She is still hurting and doesn't want the attention. However, I know this girl. She doesn't like to sit around and do nothing all day so I know that she will decide to become a shinigami just to save herself from boredom.'_**

_'Why are you telling this to me when this girl doesn't want to be discovered?'_

**_'Because you are the only one with authority around this place and what you say goes.'_** The voice said as a woman with silver eyes, a set of fangs, long straight knee length jet black hair, and was dressed in a red holter top, blue skin tight jeans, and red converse appeared transparent, leaning against Yamamoto's desk.

The woman took a breath.

**_'And I know,'_** The woman called Dai paused, **_'You are looking for knew taichos for the ones that had betrayed you and the Soul Society.'_** Dai snickered at the old shinigami. **_'I've known for a while now Yamamoto. The lieutenants for the divisions that don't have taichos are slowly struggling with what their taichos are supposed to do. She'd make a wonderful addition to the Gotei 13, ne?'_**

The woman slowly began to disappear.

_'Wait where is this girl and what is her name?'_

**_'Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she's currently in Unohana's office.'_** She smirked and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong><em>'Kagome. It's time for you to wake Kagome.'<em>**_ The woman's voice sang out quietly as the miko's eyes openned and saw the silvery gaze that belonged to the woman who she was talking to a couple minutes ago._

_'Yes?'_

**_'You need to get up now. There's no time to sleep all day. Now that's just plain laziness.'_**_ The woman giggled, pulling Kagome to her feet and soon after, the silver eyed woman began to disappear._

_'Wait! What's your name?' Kagome called out._

_The woman openned her mouth but no words came out._

_'What?' Kagome was getting dizzy then she fell to the ground and her vision was completely gone._

* * *

><p><em>Mm? Where am I?<em>

Kagome asked herself as she openned her eyes and saw a man...and he kinda looked like he belonged in a nuthouse by the way he smiled.

"Oh goodie!" Kagome heard a voice squeal. "You're awake!"

"Huh?" Kagome looked at the man thinking that for a guy that looked all manly that he'd have a well...manly voice and not one that of a child.

"Here I am!" Then a little girl with short pink hair popped out of no where and was sitting on the man's shoulder. "How are you feelin'?"

Kagome smiled at the girl and nodded.

"I'm okay." Kagome blushed for a reason that was beyond her. Then she remembered. "Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

The pink haired girl giggled while the man snorted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Yachiru Kasujishi, fukutaicho of the eleventh division and this is Kenny!" Yachiru pointed to the man, who growled at Yachiru.

"My _name_ isn't _Kenny._ It's Kenpachi Zaraki and I'm the taicho of the eleventh division " Kenpachi corrected.

Kagome sweatdropped and laughed nervously. _Someone, anyone please help me. _Kagome pleaded quietly in her mind.

"Well, I see that you're awake Miss." Announced a woman with soft black hair that was braided down the front of her body. And she was carrying something black in her left arm and some socks and sandals in her right arm.

"Would you like a bath Miss...?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and yes, please I'd love a bath, thank you." Kagome smiled warmly.

"Then follow me please." Then she turned around and walked out the door with Kagome following after her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry but this is the only clothing we have. I hope you don't mind." The woman told the girl.

"Oh, no. It's quite all right. Just as long as I get have something covering my body." Both woman chuckled and Kagome accepted the clothing and went to bath as the kind woman turned around to leave the room.

* * *

><p>"No way." Breathed Orihime. "But she only got here not even two days."<p>

"I know Orihime. I know." Rukia said quietly to the her friend.

"How did it happen?" Orihime asked Rukia and Ichigo, as the two, she, Uryuu, and Chad sat on the roof of the school during their lunch period.

"It was a hollow attack." Ichigo answered.

"Oh, poor Kagome." Orihime mumbled through silent tears.

"What are you guys sulking over?" Asked a familiar voice.

Just as Ichigo was about to tell them that it was none of their business, Orihime spoke up.

"A girl we just met yesterday died." Orihime announced quietly.

"Why do you ask Toshiro?" Uryuu questioned the shinigami.

"Just wondering. Some girl with extremely large amount of reiatsu appeared in the Soul Society last night out of no where. When I saw her she was unconscious." He shrugged.

"What did she look like _taicho_?" Rukia asked.

"From what I could see was that she had black hair that grew to her waist, she wearing one of the school's uniforms, and she looked around 17 or 18."

"Hmm..." Rukia pondered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the Soul Society...<p>

Today was going just fine with Shuuhei Hisagi, the fukutaicho of the nineth division...that is until he went to go bathe...

He still had the raging red hand-shaped mark on his left cheek to prove that his day just came down to a crash.

_*~Flashback~*_

_"Well today was pretty boring." Renji groaned._

_Shuuhei sighed._

_"Renji. Everything to you is boring." He told his friend as he turned towards the bath-house._

_"Hey where you going?" Renji asked Shuuhei._

_"I'm going to take a bath then head on bed."_

_"All right. G'night then." Renji waved as he continued to walk to only he knows where...most likely the town bar._

_"Yeah, see you later." Shuuhei waved back, continuing to walk towards the bath-house._

_Arriving to the door of the bath-house, Shuuhei openned the sliding doors without even bothering to ask if anyone was there or not. (a/n: Big mistake. O.o) Then closed them behind him when he entered the room._

_Then he walked over the water and began to undress. As soon as he removed all of his clothing, he eased himself into the water until his head was under the water as well._

_Then , when Shuuhei was coming back up to the surface he went to grab the ledge of the pool but instead of grabbing stone, he grabbed something warm and soft. (a/n: you can probably guess what it was, huh?)_

_As soon as his hand grabbed the 'ledge', Shuuhei looked at what it was and saw that he wasn't grabbing stone but he was in fact grabbing onto a woman's left breast._

_And she looked pissed._

_"HENTAI!" _

_SLAP!_

_As soon as that slap was struck, the poor guy flew across the room but thankfully landed in more water. While he heard more water shift and saw the woman exit the water and gather her clothes so she could put them on._

_She did and left the bath-house. Fuming._

_*~End of flashback~*_

So now he has Renji nagging him because he wants to know what happened. Not to mention, since Shuuhei didn't say anything that didn't stop Renji from laughing his ass off because of the hand-print on his face.

"Oh, come on Shuuhei! Tell me what happened." Renji commanded through laughs.

"It's none of your business Renji." Shuuhei growled through his teeth and if not for the slap mark on his face, his blush would be showing from his remembering what the woman looked like and the softness of her skin.

"Did it happen after I left last night?" Renji's laughs began to get to much for him to bare so he ended up holding himself and laugh induced tears began to form.

Shuuhei growled at the bright red head shinigami and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Hentai." Kagome blushed as she walked through the outdoor halls of the fourth division's building. "He could have at least called out to see if I was in there."<p>

BUMP!

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kagome said quickly getting up to help the person who she had bumped into.

The man chuckled while accepting the hand that Kagome had offered

"It's all right." He smiled warmly. "My name is Jushiro Ukitake, taicho of the thirteenth division."

Kagome smiled but was staring to get confused about this who taicho, fukutaicho, and division stuff.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm not enitrely sure what you meant by that taicho and division business. I've been hearing that for the past three hours now and I'm beginning to wonder what it means." Kagome laughed nervously as she scrathed the back of her head nervously.

"Your not a shinigami?"

"No." Kagome shook her head. "I apparently just appeared out of no where last night."

"I see." Ukitake-_taicho_ responded. "If you'd like, I could explain some of it for you."

"I'd like that very much." Kagome bowed and followed him to his quarters.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later...<p>

**_'Kami, I even know all of this stuff and my head hurts from hearing it again.'_** The familiar female voice groaned and an image of her clutching her head was clear in Kagome's mind.

"Wow." Kagome said in awe, ignoring the unknown named woman's comment in her head. "So your saying that my powers are at a level that of a fukutaicho?" Kagome asked, not entirely convinced.

The white haired man nodded.

"I think," Kagome began. "That I'll enter the academy and become a shinigami and who knows, maybe I'll be put in your division." Kagome stood up, smiled, and thanked him then left the room, waving.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Kagome had died, she entered the academy so that she could be a shinigami. She was one of the top students in all of her classes, although there was one problem though.<p>

Kagome didn't have a zanpakuto so she couldn't use a real sword so she had to settle for a wooden one until she got her own sword.

She was also beginning to wonder just who and/or what that woman was that was in her head all the damn time and she was determined to find out her name. But the woman had already given Kagome her name...the girl just couldn't hear it.

The only thing she got out of it was: 'Dai'.

It must have either been a nickname or part of her actual name.

But little did Kagome know is that she wouldn't have to wait much longer to know the name of the mysterious woman.

Then out of no where.

BUMP!

"Ow!" Kagome groaned, taking a look at the person who had bumped into her.

It was the last person she thought she'd ever see again.

"S-Sango?" Kagome gasped.

"Kagome?" Sango repeated the miko's gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

"How did you get here Sango?" Kagome asked through tears of joy.

Sango wiped the tears out of her own eyes and smiled at Kagome before throwing herself into the girl's embrace.

"I've been here for five hundred years along with Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Rin." Sango replied as she and Kagome stood up and giggled like two little girls who have done something naughty.

"Do you want to see them? I know for a fact that they'd love to see you again Kagome." Sango wondered while smiling to her 'sister'.

Kagome nodded.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Look who I bumped into!" Sango called out as two men and a woman turned around to see who was calling after them.<p>

"Kagome?" The three gasped.

Kagome nodded, some tears falling down her cheeks.

Miroku was the first to approach the joyful miko.

"It's so good to see you again." Miroku went to hug her and went to grab her butt.

"Miroku." Kagome's brow twitched. "That had better not be what I think that is."

Miroku laughed nervously as Sesshomaru, Rin, and Sango all sighed and sweatdropped.

SLAP!

"HENTAI!" Kagome growled, even though a little happy that it truely was Miroku and not her imagination playing tricks on her...and no she was not glad to get her ass rubbed by her 'cursed' friend.

**_'What of Inuyasha?'_** The mysterious woman's voice Kagome's head asked.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated the question seeing as she was the only who could hear it.

Sesshomaru and Sango growled as Miroku and Rin both frowned sadly.

"What?" Kagome was confused. If Inuyasha had died, wouldn't have he ended up here as well? "Is he still alive?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Yes. He is. However, the baka some how managed to revive that his undead miko wench and in order to do that he needed souls."

"He didn't." Kagome awed in horror and shock. "Don't tell me Inuyasha killed all of you just so he could be with Kikyo again?"

Silence.

**_'Heh. Well, well. By the sounds of it that baka hanyou had enough balls to go do something as stupid as that just for one fucking woman. One that was meant to be dead to begin with.'_** The mysterious woman's voice rang throughout Kagome's head once more.

"That bastard didn't just kill us but he killed our entire village Kagome." Sango growled through new tears. Then that growled turned into a smirk.

"Although, given the fact that Kikyo being a coldhearted bitch she is. Inuyasha is probably going through something a lot worse than hell right now."

Sesshomaru snickered. "Probably the past five hundred years as well." Miroku tried to keep a straight face but failed to do so and began to snicker as well.

"But wait, if he needed souls then how are you guys here then? Shouldn't you be in the world of the living right now instead of being here?" Kagome asked the four in front of her.

"Kaede." Rin said sadly. "She didn't die right away. She managed to retrieve our souls away from Kikyo, but she died during the process."

"And since we no longer could return to our bodies we had no choice but to come here." Miroku finished.

"I can't believe that Inuyasha would do something that...stupid." Kagome whispered.

"It was him Kags. I know his youkai powers from anywhere." Sango announced to the miko. "It was, indeed, Inuyasha who killed us and the entire village.

And for the next few hours the five friends caught up on what happened over the time that they were separated.

When they spoke, Kagome found out that Sango had been a body guard for a royal family and Miroku was as well for that same family so if anything happened, the two could help each other. Sesshomaru had been a shinigami for the past one hundred years and was in the eleventh division, he was just a regular shinigami and wanted to draw no attention since he was the only youkai not only in the Soul Society but the only shinigami youkai. And as for Rin, she, too, was a shinigami, however she was in the fourth division and was a fifth seat rank shinigami.

* * *

><p>In the world of the living...modern time...<p>

"I don't know about this Kikyo." Said a worried masculine voice. "This doesn't feel right."

"Oh shush Inuyasha." Replied the once pure and kind miko.

"But why do we have to do this? What was the point of me reviving you if you just want to die again?" Inuyasha questioned his lover.

"Because I want to free this man who was imprisoned for the wrong reason." She told the worried hanyou.

"What did he do that wasn't wrong?"

"He was framed." Was all that Kikyo said, in an irritated voice. "Now enough with these silly questions and get on with it."

Inuyasha was still hesitant with his Tetsusaiga drawn.

**_'Inuyasha don't do it. Kikyo is only doing this to unleash a very intense sort of evil.'_** His sword whispered into his mind.

_'I love her Tetsusaiga and I'm willing to do anything she wants of me.'_ Inuyasha explained to the blade.

**_'Your a fool Inuyasha. You sacrificed your own friends, the only remaining family left, and an entire village just to revive this coldhearted wench.'_** It said with venom in its voice. **_'And for your foolishness, I will no longer choose to help you do what you and this woman have been doing for the past five hundred years. Have a wonderful mortal human life Inuyasha.'_** It growled.

Then Tetsusaiga transformed back into its rusted, banged up form. Looking like a useless blade and not a powerful youkai fang.

Shortly after that happened, Inuyasha switched from his hanyou form to his human form...forever.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo's eyes widened at the sight. Frightened. "What happened?"

Inuyasha was just as frightened if not more at the what had just happened.

Only moments later Tetsusaiga shocked Inuyasha's hand, causing him to drop it and it glowed and shifted its form into something else.

It shifted its form into a young woman that had golden eyes and long silver hair that was pinned back into twin braids. She was dressed in a blue toob top exposing a little cleavage, as well blue loose jeans, and was wearing, of course, blue sneakers.

The human formed Tetsusaiga looked at the both the recent changed human male she called her swordsman and the defiled miko with disgust.

"I have stood by your side _Inuyasha_ for the past five hundred years whether I liked it or not and believe me I was completely against it. But no more." Tetsusaiga turned her attention back to Kikyo and growled at the miko low in her throat, causing Kikyo to shiver down her spine in fear.

"And you, you are a vile bitch that only goal is to find this man that you have claimed to be innocent but just by the look in your eyes I know that it is a lie and Inuyasha is too dense to even realize that."

Then she once again, looked at her so-called 'swordsman' with hate and anger burning in her eyes.

"And Inuyasha. I expected more from you. What would Lady Kagome say right now if she found out what you two were planning on doing. I have to say, I am deeply disgusted to call you my swordsman." She spat at the ground in front of his feet and gave him a snarl and slapped him across the face.

"Have fun dying you _humans_ but I refuse to have any part of it." Tetsusaiga told the two and walked away from them, ignoring Inuyasha's commands for her to 'get her skranny ass back over to him'. The only reply he got was Tetsusaiga giving him the finger salute. (a/n: If any of you don't know what I meant by that. She's flipping him off.)

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Sorry if you don't like what I did in the end of this chappie but I wanted to have Tetsusaiga to have a human form.<p>

Review when your done. Thank you! =3


	7. Chapter 7

"Great. Now what are we supposed to do?" Kikyo groaned with her left hand on her hip and her right hand lightly pinching the bridge of her nose, also closing her eyes.

Inuyasha was still in shock over a couple of things.

One: His sword just rejected him.  
>Two: It drained him of his youkai powers.<br>Three: It just transformed into a young woman who looked around his physical age which was around 18 or 19 years old.  
>And four: It or he should say <em>she<em> just walked away from him.

"I can't believe that just happened." Inuyasha whispered more to himself.

* * *

><p>"There's gotta be someone in this town who's abnormal that I can talk to." Tetsusaiga whispered to herself outloud, walking on the streets of the town known as Karakura Town during the night.<p>

Then she felt it. There was something near with strong aura but not strong enough to scare her but just enough to catch her attention.

Tilting her head back and sniffed the air. (a/n: Yes Tetsusaiga has a sense of smell since she is the fang of a inu youkai.)

_'It smells of a human...and a strong one to.'_ She thought to herself.

All of a sudden Tetsusaiga felt something sharp poking into her back and heard a male voice.

"Who are you? And why do you have a strange aura about you?"

Turning around, slowly, she saw a man that holding a sword that, like she was, giving off a strange aura.

"My name is Tetsusaiga Taisho." Figuring on using her first swordsman's (a/n: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father...who's actual name is Toga) last name. "And I'm a youkai katana. I mean you no harm nor anyone else." She told the mysterious man with her hands up in the air.

Then man's eyes widened at the mention of the 'young woman's' name.

"Come with me. We'll talk in private." He told her as he lowered his sword and walked away from her, having Tetsusaiga following behind him.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in what looked like a candy shop...<p>

"Tell me." The man began to say. "Do you have a swordsman called Inuyasha?"

Tetsusaiga nodded, as she and the man sat down at a short table.

"What's your name? If you don't mind my asking." She asked.

The man was quiet for a moment as if he were debating to tell the girl his name.

Finally he decided to.

"Kisuke. Kisuke Urahara." He told her.

"It's nice to meet you Kisuke." She gave him a quick bow with her head.

"Like wise. It's not everyday that a guy gets to meet the legendary youkai katana Tetsusaiga. But tell me, where's your swordman?" Kisuke wondered.

Tetsusaiga growled, causing Kisuke to jump a little.

"He's with his human bitch. She was planning on having _Inuyasha_ use me to kill her so she can free a man that she said was imprisoned for the wrong reason. So I left him." Tetsusaiga smirked sadistically. "But not before I drained him of his powers, turning him into a human perminantly for his foolishness."

"Did this woman tell you who this man that had been imprisoned for the wrong reason?" Kisuke wondered, for some reason not liking who this woman wished to be freed.

"I believe she said Sosuke Aizen." Tetsusaiga remembered correctly, seeing Kisukes eyes widen just like they did when he first heard her name.

"Sosuke Aizen?" The blood leaving Kisuke's face. "Are you positive about this?"

Tetsusaiga nodded, serious.

"Yes. And I have heard what that bastard had done to the Soul Society and I have no entention of letting him be set free." Tetsusaiga promised.

"How do you know that?"

"My friend Daishizen currently lives in the Soul Society and has told me of it when I'm sleeping or in my katana form."

"Who is Daishizen?" Kisuke asked the youkai katana, who was currently in her human form.

"She's Lady Kagome's zanpakuto but from what Dai has told me, Lady Kagome hasn't figured out her name yet." Tetsusaiga explained to the man in front of her.

"I see. Well, it's getting late." Kisuke looked out a window then looked at Tetsusaiga. "Would you like to spend the night? Or do you live anywhere?"

"Actually." The woman laughed nervously. "I have no where to go or to live for that matter."

Kisuke smiled.

"Then your welcome to stay here but on one condition."

"Yes?"

"How much imformation do you have about what this woman is planning and what is her name?"

"I know plenty on account the bitch has been planning this for at least two years now." Tetsusaiga explained and continued. " And her name is Kikyo and since she's technically a blood relative of Lady Kagome's-"

"She's using her last name." Kisuke guessed and Tetsusaiga nodded and yawned.

"Are you tired?" Kisuke chuckled gently at the girl who nodded. "Follow me, I'll show you to where you can sleep."

She did.

* * *

><p>In Kagome's head with Daishizen...<p>

_'Dai.' A voice called out to the silver-eyed woman._

**_'Saiga?'_**_ She responded and smiled as her long time friend appeared before her._

_Tetsusaiga nodded._

_'I need to tell you something. It's important.'_

**_'What is it?'_**_ Not liking the tone of her voice, but by the sounds of it. It was indeed important and serious._

_'The Soul Society is in danger. And you better hope that Lady Kagome has learned your name before it happens.'__ She said sternly._

**_'What's going to happen?'_**_ The zanpakuto asked her friend._

_'It's that bitch Kikyo. She's planning on releasing that bastard Aizen.'_

_Dai scowled at the youkai katana._

**_'That's not possible. From what Sango told Kagome, that baka Inuyasha revived that vile woman with the souls of his village, friends, and only family he had left just for her to be with him again. And personally, I believe once you've died. You need to remain amongst the died.'_**

_Tetsusaiga nodded in agreement._

_'Before I left Inuyasha. Kikyo wanted him to kill her and then himself so she could get to the Soul Society so the two could become shinigami so she can succeed in doing Aizen free.'_

_Dai's eyes widened and cursed._

**_'This isn't good. Should I tell Yamamoto-Sotaicho?'_**

_The other woman nodded._

_'However, Kagome is the only one strong enough to stop Inuyasha and Kikyo.'_

**_'But it's always necessary to have reinforcements though.'_**

_Then there was a quick glitch._

_'What was that?'_

**_'Kagome just fell asleep.'_**_ She told the other woman._

_'Do I have to leave?'_

_Dai shook her head._

**_'By the way, just to let you know. Kagome does know my nickname. So she will call me Dai.'_**

_Tetsusaiga nodded just before as familiar young miko appeared out of no where and in front of the silver-eyed woman and another who had golden eyes._

_'Dai?' Who is this?'__ Kagome pointed to the unknown woman._

**_'Kagome, I'd like you to meet Inuyasha's sword. Tetsusaiga in her human form.'_**_ Dai introduced the youkai katana to the young miko._

* * *

><p>Outside of Kagome's head...and in the Soul Society of course...<p>

"Damn." Miroku said as he carried the girl to the girl's dormitory for academy students to be shinigami. "Don't you think those bakas pushed Kagome a little too hard?"

Sango, Sesshomaru, and Rin nodded in agreement.

"But I kind of find it odd that when Kagome accidently cut herself on that broken piece of wood that a zanpakuto appeared out of her blood." Rin said outloud.

The other three nodded as they reached the dorms.


	8. Chapter 8

_Still in Kagome's head..._

_"Tetsusaiga?"__ Kagome was in shock. __"As in Inuyasha's youkai sword Tetsusaiga?"_

_The silver-haired woman nodded._

_"Yes Lady Kagome. I would be that Tetsusaiga." She smiled. "After all don't you think that it would be a little strange for a woman to have that kind of name?" She giggled._

_The miko blushed._

_"But if your here. Then where's Inuyasha?"__ Kagome wondered_

_'He's with that evil manipulative bitch Kikyo right now.' She groaned miserably._

_Kagome nodded, not quite found of her incarnation._

_And for the rest of the time Kagome, Dai, and Tetsusaiga talked about what was happening in the Soul Society and what was happening in the world of the living for Tetsusaiga for the past five hundred years._

_'Well, anyway guys. I got to get up in a little while so...' Kagome trailed off then disappeared waving to the two woman._

* * *

><p>The following morning in the Soul Society...<p>

"Good morning Kaggie!" Squealed a child-like voice that sounded a lot like the fukutaicho of the eleventh division.

Kagome openned her eyes, and of course it was Yachiru smiling at Kagome.

"Good morning to you to Kusajishi-_fukutaicho_." Smiled Kagome, getting out of her bed to get ready for the day.

After getting dressed in the academy's uniform, Kagome went to grab her zanpakuto. Which surprised the _fukutaicho_.

"Kaggie." She awed. "Where'd you get a zanpakuto?"

Kagome blushed remembering accidentally cutting herself in that broken piece of wood while practicing her sword fighting skills yesterday.

"I uh, accidentally cut myself yesterday practicing and when the blood came out of the cut. My blood shifted into a blood-covered zanpakuto." Kagome was now nervous and scratching the back of her head nervously and looking at the dark forest green colored hilt of the blade.

"Wow." The pink-haired girl awed.

* * *

><p>First class of the day...sword fighting...<p>

Everyone was standing around, waiting for their instructor to arrive.

However, the woman didn't show. Instead a man that had been wearing a pure black kimono but the outer black haori was sleeveless, he had his zanpakuto with him, he three scar lines on the right side of his face and on his left was the number 69, his expression was serious, and he had short black hair.

Kagome silently gasped and her eyes widened then her eyes narrowed in anger as she blushed a deep red.

She growled low in her throat. Silently so no one could hear her of course.

"All right." He said outloud. "Quiet down."

Everyone did, but Kagome was giving him the death glare while still blushing maddly.

"My name is Shuuhei Hisagi, fukutaicho of the nineth division. I'm here to substitute for Matsumoto-_fukutaicho_ for today."

Everyone nodded, accepting it.

Shuuhei looked around at the academy students and all noticed that they had their imitation zanpakutos except for one student.

It was a girl who looked around 17 or 18, she had waist length black hair, blue eyes, and had an expression on her face that was directed at him that plainly said that she wanted to kill him.

And she loooked eerily like the girl he saw in the bath-house the other day. In fact, it _was_ the girl he saw in the bath-house the other day.

Shuuhei automatically blushed when he realized this, but as quick as the blush came, it disappeared.

However, what he noticed, aside from her wanting to kill him, was that she didn't have an imitation zanpakuto. Actually, it was the real thing.

"You." Shuuhei pointed to the black-haired girl. "What's your name?"

Kagome just glared at him before she answered.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome growled, causing the other academy students to back up a couple of steps when they felt her powers spike some.

"Well, Higurashi." Shuuhei began. "How did you get a _real_ zanpakuto?"

"I accidentally cut myself on a broken piece of wood yesterday and it appeared out of my blood." Kagome had her hand on the the underside of the hilt, getting ready to flick it open with her thumb.

"I see." He looked around to the other students. "All right all of you get into your partners and start practicing." He ordered.

They all did what they were told, except Kagome.

"Well, Higurashi. What are you doing just standing there for?"

"Matsumoto-_fukutaicho_ is my partner." Kagome smiled sadistically. "And since your her replacement for today." Kagome unsheathed her sword and charged for Shuuhei, who just in the nick of time, managed to unsheath his sword to block the angered woman's blow.

However, since Kagome was driven by anger, she pushed into her sword and shoved Shuuhei into the hallway and the two started to fight.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shuuhei asked, already knowing the answer.

"Your the hentai who not only saw me naked in the bath-house but also grabbed my chest!" Kagome snarled and blushed all over again.

Shuuhei did the same.

Next thing the two knew, the both were outside. Still fighting.

For a woman Kagome's size, her sword fighting skills were excellent and really powerful. Had Shuuhei not been a _fukutaicho_, he would have been beaten to a bloody pulp right about now.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in there." He tried to reason with the enraged woman. But failed miserably.

After about five minutes of fighting, Shuuhei found himself on the ground with the tip of Kagome's zanpakuto barely pressed onto his neck.

Then she smiled, shaking her head, and resheathed her sword. And holding out a hand out to a confused Shuuhei.

"Your not going to try and kill me?" He asked the girl who shook her head.

"Nah." Kagome snickered. "I just wanted to scare ya a little."

Shuuhei glared at the girl and chuckled.

"Well," He grabbed onto her hand, allowing her to help him to his feet. "You succeeded, and I don't scare easily."

Kagome laughed and for some odd reason Shuuhei enjoyed hearing her laughter.

"Then I feel honored that I could scare a non-scareable _fukutaicho_."

For the rest of the class time, Kagome and Shuuhei practiced. Without trying to kill each other of course.

* * *

><p>End of the academy day...<p>

"Hey Kagome!" Sango's voice rang.

Kagome turned around and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Sango. What's up?"

"Do you want to go to the town bar with me and a couple of friends?" Sango asked her 'sister'.

Kagome nodded and followed Sango.

* * *

><p>One year later...<p>

It's been a wonderful year since Kagome arrived to the Soul Society. She met plenty of friends that included most of her academy student friends, the non-rank shinigami, the _fukutaicho_ ranked shinigami, and the _taicho_ ranked shinigami. Especially the _taicho_ of the thirteenth division. _Taicho_ Jushiro Ukitake.

Kagome not only graduated from the academy and found out her zanpakuto's name, but also was now the _fukutaicho_ of the thirteenth division. That's how she became great friends with her _taicho_.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Tetsusaiga?" _A masculine voice rang through the woman's head, who groaned.

_"What do you want Inuyasha?"_ She paused as she sat in front of the computer that Kisuke allowed her to use so she could make some fake documents so she could get into the high school in town.

_"I need you to come back to me." _He told his youkai fang (who is currently in human form.).

Tetsusaiga snorted, rolling her eyes and typing on the computer at the same time.

There were some shitty parts about _finally_ getting a proper link to the hanyou...er human...after all of these years and there were some good ones as well.

The one shitty part was that Inuyasha could strike up a conversation in her head and she couldn't do a damned thing about it! The good part was that she was able to take a human form. (That resembled Inuyasha's grandmother.)

_"Don't be lier Inuyasha. I've known you for 500 fucking years. All you wanted back then was not to be a human because you feared for being weak."_ Tetsusaiga smirked, then it quickly turned into a vicious growl. _"And you hate that your fear became a reality and just want your powers back so you can do what that fucking manipulative bitch wants."_

Inuyasha snarled at Tetsusaiga.

_"Don't you dare call Kikyo that __**ever**__ again!"_

_"Oh, I guess you're right...I'm sorry Inuyasha that give all female inus a bad name. So should I call her a different insult instead?"_

_"You will not call her anything!"_

Tetsusaiga shrugged, continued to fill out her fake profile document on the computer.

_"Oh! I know! I'll call her a 'whore' instead."_ Tetsusaiga tapped her chin, then shook her head. _"Nah, never mind that won't do either. Why not come talk to me later Inuyasha and I'll tell ya what my new pet name for that thing of yours is. Okay?"_

_"You can't kick me out of her mind Tetsusaiga and you damn well know it!"_

Tetsusaiga thought about it for a minute and nodded in agreement.

_"True. But I can drown your annoying voice out of my head with extremely loud music."_

And with that said, Tetsusaiga reached for the mp3 that Ururu let her borrow at turned it up to the max. Ignoring a now extremely pissed off Inuyasha.

She smirked in victory as Inuyasha's voice could no longer be heard in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>In Kagome's head...<em>

_"Bankai?" Questioned the modern-day miko to the silver-eyed woman before her. "But I just barely achieved shikai only a year ago. How in the world am I supposed to learn bankai?"_

**_"Instinct Kagome. Instinct."_**_ The woman said. **"Everything that someone does is on pure instinct. It's as simple as that."**_

_Kagome was quiet._

**_"And besides you only unleashed my first release form once. Why is that?"_**

_Kagome remained quiet for a moment more._

_"Because...your powers were and most likely still are too overwhelming for me to control. I can't even imagine what bankai would feel like." She whispered._

**_"That's what this little realm of mine is for Kagome. So I can help with you controlling my powers."_**

_Kagome nodded, smiling._

**_"So you want me to help you with them?"_**

_Kagome nodded again._

**_"Which one do you want to start with?"_**

_"Wind." Kagome responded as both woman were surrounding themselves with their reiatsu._

* * *

><p>Reality: Soul Society...<p>

"Oh come on Shuuhei!" Rangiku pouted. "We all know that you and Kags have a thing for each other."

The group of people, that included, Renji, Rangiku, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru, at the table with Shuuhei were eyeing him. Waiting for his answer.

Shuuhei crossed his arms across his chest and raised a brow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked casually.

"For shit's sake Shuuhei! I caught you and Kagome kissing only two days ago." Sango explained to the fukutaicho, but only loud enough for him and the table to hear.

Shuuhei's eyes widened as he blushed a deep crimson.

"No shit!" Renji exclaimed. "You seriously kissed Kagome? The Kagome who will rip your head off if you piss her off Kagome?" He started to crack up.

Renji was still laughing when he noticed a familiar reiatsu behind him. He stopped laughing and turned around to see Kagome.

"Gomen. I do what whenever I'm pissed?" She interrogated the bright red-headed fukutaicho as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest, she was leaning on her left leg, and she wasarching her left brow at him, waiting for the answer.

Renji laughed nervously, earning a smack on the back of his head.

"Itai!" Renji yelped, clutching his head. "What the hell was that for Kagome?"

"You need to keep that mouth of yours shot." Kagome glared at him causing him to wince. Then turned her glare to Sango who repeated Renji's reaction to the miko's glare. "And the same goes for you Sango." Kagome's gaze became less intense. "How would you feel if I went around saying that I caught you and Miroku having one of your mini 'parties' in that closet the other day?"

Now it was Sango and Miroku's turn to blush, causing Kagome to smirk in victory.

"Thought so." Kagome whispered to herself as she moved her hand and place it on Rangiku's shoulder and leaned on it and gave her a sadistic smirk.

Rangiku didn't like it that one bit.

The little miko bent over to whipser in Rangiku's ear.

"If you so much as breathe this to anyone else without my saying it's okay your going to have some serious issues with me. Got it?"

Rangiku nodded.

Then Kagome straightened up and walked out of the door.

"Kagome?" Sango called out to her 'sister'. But the girl didn't stop walking.

"Where is she going?" Rin asked.

"It's the day." Miroku announced, saddly.

"That's today?" Sango questioned the monk.

Miroku nodded and Sango frowned.

"What is?" Renji asked the ex-youkai slayer and monk.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other then to Rin and Sesshomaru who finally nodded realizing what they meant then looked at the rest of the people at the table.

"We...we can't tell you. Kagome made us promise not to tell anyone about it. It hurts her too much." Sango said grimly. _'And the poor girl must be so disappointed in that dumbass for what he did five centuries ago...I still hate him for what he did.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'What's wrong Kagome?'<strong>_ Dai's voice rang through Kagome's head.

Kagome sighed.

_'Today's the anniversy of Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, and every other person that lived in that village from five hundred years agos death.'_ Kagome was crying now.

**_'I'm sorry Kagome.'_** The female voice apologized then shrieked. **_'Kagome! Behind you!'_**

"Huh?" Kagome barely turned around to see the two faces she really didn't want to see at that moment. It was Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed as she was thrown backwards by something thin butt heavy.

Sitting up, Kagome saw that it was Tetsusaiga's scabbard and Inuyasha was the one holding it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in wonder. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha said nothing, instead he raised it as if to attack Kagome again. Kagome glared at the hanyou, currently human, with now silver eyes as her reiatsu swirled dangerously around her body.

"You. I can't believe you Inuyasha. I can't believe that you would sacrifice an entire village just for miserable once dead miko that you claim to love. How could you do that Inuyasha? To people who treated you like fucking family!" Kagome growled.

Inuyasha was in somewhat of shock. Never once, had he heard Kagome curse before. And Tetsusaiga was right, Kagome would and is devistated about what he had done 500 years ago.

Kagome reached for the hilt of her zanpakuto and pulled it out of its scabbard and whispered the words.

"Show them your wrath, _Daishizen_!" (a/n: Daishizen means Mother Nature.)

Then a large blue cloud exploded around Kagome and Inuyasha.


	10. Chapter 10

(Recap)

Kagome reached for the hilt of her zanpakuto and pulled it out of the scabbard and whispered the words.

"Show them your wrath, _Daishizen_!"

Then a large blue cloud exploded around Kagome and Inuyasha.

(Now)

As soon as the cloud disappeared, Kagome's hair now had crimson streaks in it, her haori no longer had sleeves and on her arms were tattoos of dark green vines, her eyes were silver, she wasn't holding her zanpakuto for it transformed into a black choker with crimson around her neck, and she looked angery and disappointed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was in shock at the sight of the girl in front of him whose appearance changed.

Kagome's only response was a growl and her eyes were narrowed on the man she used to love. But that love died when she had found out what he had done 500 years ago to her friends just revive the bitch behind Inuyasha in what looked like fear.

Inuyasha quickly snapped out of his trance and ran for the girl. With his scabbard ready.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto's offfice...<p>

Yamamoto looked up from reading the paper work that Ukitake-_taicho_'s third-seats had sent him when he sensed an extremely powerful consentrated reiatsu coming from near down town and he knew who's reiatsu it belonged to.

Kagome Higurashi, the fukutaicho of the thirteenth division.

But the one thing he felt about the girl's reiatsu, was that it seemed to have a combination of saddness, anger, and disappointment in it. Whatever was happening to the woman, it must have been hurting her emoitionally. And it made him wonder if this was a shikai or a bankai.

But if it were a shikai then he couldn't imagine what the power level of her bankai would be. Just trying to imagine it made a shiver go down his spine.

Just then, the Sotaicho's fukutaicho and all of the taichos and their fukutaichos ran into his office.

"Yamamoto-_sotaicho_!" His fukutaicho called out to him when he ran to the old shinigami. He tried to continue but Yamamoto raised his hand.

"Yes. I am aware of this reiatsu. However, none of you are to disturb Higurashi-_fukutaicho_."

"Why _Sotaicho_?" Ukitake asked.

He got out of his chair and walked over to his window (a/n: if you have seen the episodes then you know what it looks like.) to stare in the direction of where the source of the reiatsu was coming from. "You all deserve to know that Higurashi-_taicho_ is the Shikon no Miko and if you get in her way I can guarentee that you will regret it." He said calmly.

All of the taicho's and fukutaicho's eyes widened at that information.

"Then what do we do?" Ukitake wondered again.

"I have been informed by Higurashi's zanpakuto when she first got here that a woman called Kikyo was planning on freeing Aizen."

Everyone's eyes widened even more.

"Go." He ordered. "Protect Aizen's seal from being unlocked and prevent that woman from releasing him. For if he were to be released and walk upon this world again all hell will rain down upon us." He declared.

The taichos and fukutaichos nodded and left the room to go do as they were told.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Tetsusaiga ran through the trees in the Soul Society. "Damn you Inuyasha and Kikyo."<p>

_'But I have to thank you Kisuke for getting me into the Soul Society. I just hope I can get there in time to stop those two.'_ She ran faster.

Running only a little more, Tetsusaiga managed to make it out of the forest just in time to see Inuyasha and Kagome fighting and turned to see Kikyo walking away from the two.

Just when Tetsusaiga was about to run after the revived miko, Tetsusaiga stopped and shook her head.

_'No. If I go after Kikyo, she'll purify my ass. Kagome has to go and finish Kikyo off herself.'_

Then Kagome saw Tetsusaiga, knowing that look on her face, Kagome jumped over Inuyasha and ran after Kikyo. Leaving Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha behind.

Mean while, Inuyasha followed where Kagome had been looking and saw Tetsusaiga out in the clearing.

She was holding two swords in her hand, and as she got closer to Inuyasha his youkai aura returned to his body at the same time as an exact replica of Tetsusaiga's weapon form was tossed towards him.

He caught and tried to run after Kagome, but was stopped by Tetsusaiga who was also holding a replica of her weapon form but the blade was gray and the fluffy thing was a pure black.

"Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said her name warningly. "Move!"

Tetsusaiga shook her head, holding the gray and black replica with one hand and moved it over her shoulder as if getting ready to swing it.

Then she whispered and swung.

"Adamant Barrage." And spikes of sky blue-ish silver adamant flew towards Inuyasha, who smacked the spikes of adamant away so they didn't inflict damage on him.

When Inuyasha had finished avoiding the spikes of adamant, he growled at the woman who was supposed to be his weapon.

"Why are you doing this Tetsusaiga?"

"Because unlike you. I keep my vows and promises to the one I love." She charged towards Inuyasha.

"You love Kagome?" Inuyasha blushed, never knowing that his sword was attracted to woman, and blocked the attack by striking his own blade against hers.

Tetsusaiga gave Inuyasha a disgusted look.

"Oh, hell no. I love Kagome as if she were _family_ you baka!" She explained with a bit of pink on her cheeks.

Putting her free hand on the blade and said outloud.

"Meido..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"...Zangetsuha." She pushed down on the sword but missed Inuyasha, who jumped out of the way in the nick of time, but knew he was screwed either way because the Meido circle was right behind him and even if he sank the Tetsusaiga replica into the ground he'd be sucked into the hole.

Next thing Inuyasha knew, he was being lifted into the air but then her heard Tetsusaiga say.

"Bakudo No. 4, Hainawa." She said as she held out her hand out to Inuyasha and an energy-like rope whipped out to the hanyou the rope wrapped around him.

Then Tetsusaiga yanked her arm towards her body and Inuyasha flew to the ground.

Inuyasha could smell it. Tears. So he looked up and saw Tetsusaiga crying.

"Why Inuyasha? Why did you break your promise to Lady Kagome?" She asked, shakily.

"I didn't break my promise to Kagome." He grumbled.

"Don't you dare lie to me Inuyasha. I may not have been in my human form, however I heard the promise you made."

_*~500 years ago...only a week after the well closed.~*_

_Inuyasha was sitting next to the well with his arms resting on the edge of the well._

_The hanyou sighed sadly._

_"I promise Kagome. I promise that I will wait for you and continue protecting you."_

_*~End of Flashback~*_

Inuyasha's dog ears flattened to his head in shame, now remembering the promise he made to Kagome all those years ago even though she wasn't there.

"You promised to wait for Lady Kagome but you broke that promise on the day you found out how to revive that abomination of yours you call a lover and killed everyone in our village just to do it on that very same day."

Tetsusaiga released the Bakudo spell from Inuyasha as soon as the Meido hole closed and said another.

"Bakudo No. 61, Rikujokoro." And six side beams of light slammed in the middle of Inuyasha's torso. "Now say there Inuyasha until I get back."

Then the woman turned around and ran in the direction to where Kikyo and Kagome had run off to.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the middle of a field close to the building where Aizen's seal was...<p>

_'Can't...breath.'_ Kikyo choked.

"What are you doing Kagome?" She managed to say.

"That is the power of my _Daishizen_." Kagome's voice rang out throughout the field. Not seen anywhere.

"What?"

"My zanpakuto's power is to control the elements." Her voice explained. "The element I'm using right now is wind."

"What are you talking about using wind? There's no wind around here."

"That's true Kikyo. However, since you've been in the modern era for quite some time now, you should know this. Wind is air, air is oxygen, and oxygen is something that all living creatures need in order to live. Am I right?"

"So that's why I can't breath?" Kikyo chuckled showing that she wasn't afraid of dying, but in truth she was completely scared.

"Correct."

"Where are you?" Kikyo demanded.

"Since I released _Daishizen_'s first form, I can control the elements and become one with them. So technically right now I'm part of the wind."

Then everything went black for Kikyo.

Shortly after, a gust a wind appeared in front of the unconscious Kikyo and it vanished only to reveal Kagome, who snapped her fingers and her choker returned to its sword form and placed itself on Kagome's hip.

"Your not worth killing Kikyo. Sorry." She told the woman on the ground and out of no where, Kagome started to get really dizzy and the gorund started to get closer to her by the second.

"Kagome!" Called out a voice as Kagome began to colapse onto the ground. Only to be caught by a woman dressed in pure blue clothing, she had golden eyes, and waist length silver hair that was in twin braids.

It was Tetsusaiga.

That was when Kagome fell into an unconscious state.

As Tetsusaiga held the unconscious raven haired woman, she heard voices. When she looked up, Tetsusaiga saw a man with long white hair and he looked concerned for Kagome.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"Could I give you an answer as soon as we get Kagome into a bed and deal with Inuyasha and Kikyo?" She answered with a question of her own.

The white haired man nodded, smiling at the silver haired girl holding his fukutaicho in her arms protectively.

"Of course." He paused and a confused expression appeared on his face. "Who's Kikyo and Inuyasha?"

Tetsusaiga pointed to the woman laying on the ground.

"That's Kikyo. And Inuyasha is the guy who I paralyzed only a little ways from here...he is uh, my swordsman." She explained.

"Oh. Does he have silver hair and gold eyes as well?" The man asked.

Tetsusaiga nodded.

"Well, we already have him in custudy."

Tetsusaiga bowed her head, hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"Gomen. I should have stopped Kikyo and Inuyasha so they couldn't get here."

"No. It's all right. What matters is that they are now and we don't have to worry about that now." He walked over to Kikyo and picked her up bridal style.

Then the man looked at Tetsusaiga.

"Ready?"

The woman nodded, picking up Kagome bridal style and followed him.

* * *

><p>an: The reason Tetsusaiga knows some kido is because when she was in Dai's realm, Dai showed Tetsusaiga some kido.  
>Plz R&amp;R!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Me no ownie any of these anime series so you no get mad me. Enjoy =3

Chapter 11

"My name is Tetsusaiga. I am a youkai katana in human form. I have known Lady Kagome from 500 years ago on our journey for the Shikon Shards and the defeat of a evil hanyou called Naraku. As I said earlier, the man who has the same hair and eye color as I do is my current swordsman whether I like it or not." Tetsusaiga explained to the group of _taichos_ and _fukutaichos_ that stood before her as she held Kagome's hand as the poor girl lay on the bed unconscious.

"I see. However, how is it that this Inuyasha and Kikyo arrived to the Soul Society?" The Sotaicho asked the silver haired woman.

"I honestly have no clue or answer to that question _Sotaicho_. I truely don't." Tetsusaiga responded honestly.

"Very well, we'll figure that one out later. Sure you'll be able to answer this question. How did _you_ get to the Soul Society?"

"With the help of Kisuke Urahara. He openned a portal for me to get here so I could prevent Kikyo and Inuyasha from doing what they were planning. But I didn't expect for Lady Kagome's reiatsu to be at the level as I had felt it all those hours ago." She responded as she stared at the girl on the bed.

"Uh Sir?" Tetsusaiga called out to the elderly shinigami as he and the others were about to leave.

"Yes?"

"If it's all right with you. May I go and see Inuyasha for a moment. His youkai blood is extremely powerful and I fear if he is provoked enough it will take over his body and go on a blood rampage."

Yamamoto stared at the woman for a moment and nodded.

"Very well." Then he turned and walked out of the door.

All of the shinigami left except the white haired man and another man with a pink haori over his shinigami kimono and _taicho_ haori.

"Um, gomen. But I never got your names." Tetsusaiga quietly.

The white haired man looked surprised for a second then smiled at the silver haired woman while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Oh gomen. My name is Jushiro Ukitake taicho of the thirteenth division."

"The same division that Lady Kagome is the fukutaicho of?" Tetsusaiga asked the taicho.

Ukitake nodded.

"And I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, taicho of the eighth division."

Tetsusaiga bowed her head to the two shinigami and looked over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style.

"Tetsusaiga? What are you doing with Kagome?" Ukitake-_taicho_ wondered, a little scared for his friend and fukutaicho.

"I don't mean to be mean but I don't trust anyone to be around Lady Kagome if I'm not around." Tetsusauga hid her eyes behind her bangs as she held Kagome in her arms. "Besides, I believe that Kagome needs to hear Inuyasha's explaination as to why he did what he did 500 years ago to his village, friends, and only remaining family."

She walked out of the room and followed Inuyasha's scent and ran towards it.

Both taichos stared at each other, shocked to see someone so protective of another. So the two ran after Tetsusaiga and Kagome.

_In Kagome's dream..._

_There were swords clanking against each other._

_The black haired and blue eyed woman grunted as she put all of her strength into the next strike, while the other woman, who also had black hair but had silver eyes instead, put all of her strength in her own strike as well._

_**'Your getting better Kagome.'**__ The silver eyed woman complemented the blue eyed woman._

_'Thanks. I feel like I was getting better but wasn't entirely sure.' Kagome pushed the silver eyed woman backwards and charge for her again._

_However, the silver eyed woman jumped out of the way and landed in the air. Then waved her hand and an intense ammount of gust of wind flew towards the little miko, who managed to dodge it._

_Then threw her own hand out but over to a little pond and a concentrated ball of water zoomed to Kagome's out-stretched hand and when it did, Kagome threw her hand out to the woman that stood in mid-air._

_It hit her right in her chest, making her to fall to the ground coughing while clutching her hand to her chest as if to try and catch her breath._

_**'Okay,'**__ The silver eyed woman began. __**'We covered sword fighting...so...let's go and try and help you controll the level of reiatsu you release when your in shikai.'**__ She said between breaths._

_Kagome giggled and held out her hand to help the woman before her to her feet._

_'I'm sorry Dai.' Kagome sweatdropped. 'I didn't mean to be __**that**__ rough. I guess I got a little carried away.'_

_Dai smiled at the girl, grabbing her hand and pulled at the same time as Kagome pulled as well._

_**'It's okay Kagome. That's only proof that your improving.'**_

_Then Dai continued._

_**'So...you ready?'**_

_Kagome nodded as her eyes changed to silver, she gained crimson colored streaks in her hair, she no longer had sleeves on her haori, on her exposed arms were dark green vines, and she had a black choker that had swirls of crimson in it around her neck._

_Dai smiled again and nodded._

_**'Then let's begin.'**__ She continued as she sat down on the grass and Kagome repeated Dai's action._

_'Okay. Which are we gonna do today?' Kagome wondered._

_**'Well, since your currently in shikai right now only in here. What I want you to do is try and get a controll of the level of reiatsu you release because if you release too much of it, your powers will take controll of your body and you'll be royally screwed.'**_

_'Anything else?'_

_Dai nodded._

_**'And while in shikai, I want you to show me how long you can controll your powers without either taking a breather or passing out.'**_

_'You mean my miko powers, shinigami powers, or both?'_

_**'For now, we'll work with your shinigami powers then when you've gotten better with them, we'll move to your miko powers. After that, we'll work on you controlling both of them at the same time.'**_

_'Okay then.'_

_Then Dai set her left hand on the ground and that area of ground where she touched pulsed, then when she lifted her hand from the ground the head of a snake followed by its body slithered out of the ground and wrapped itself around Dai neck, gently._

_'Whoa.' Kagome breathed. 'How did you do that?'_

_Dai chuckled._

_**'As you are aware by now Kagome. My powers have the ability to controll the elements as well as allow the user, meaning you, to not only controll said elements but also become one of them, yes?'**_

_Kagome nodded._

_'Yeah. I figured that out when I found out what your name is and when I first used shikai.'_

_Dai nodded as well._

_**'Yes. And when I use one of those elements, I can manipulate them into a form that I wish. For example, earlier, when you and I were reviewing what we went over the last time you were here. You used some of my powers and grabbed a concentrated orb of water from the pond and threw it at me.'**__ The zanpakuto smirked. __**'Tell me. How did you grab that orb of water?'**_

_The modern-day miko stared at the ground in front of her and rested her hand on the ground and slowly lifted it. And as it left the ground a smaller snake made out of earth came forth and gently wrapped itself around Kagome's wrist._

_'Just like I did right now with this.' She pointed to the smaller earth snake version around her wrist. 'I just thought about what it would look like and then it just became reality.'_

_Kagome looked back at the woman in front of her._

_'Is that what you do Dai?' Kagome tilted her head._

_**'Yes. I do just that. Easy huh?'**__ She snickered._

_Kagome joined the snickering as well and finally returned to her normal looking self._

"Wait! Tetsusaiga!" Called out Ukitake-_taicho_ as he and Kyoraku-_taicho_ followed after the young silver haired woman.

Tetsusaiga just stopped outside of the building where Inuyasha and Kikyo were being held and turned around to see both men running after her.

"What?" She asked calmly. "Yamamoto-_sotaicho_ gave me permission to come here."

"It's not that Tetsusaiga." Ukitake-_taicho_ told the human formed youkai katana.

Tetsusaiga stared at him blankly.

"Please _Taicho_ call me 'Saiga' instead of Tetsusaiga. Personally, that just sounds like a mouthful."

"Very well...Saiga. We didn't stop you because of Yamamoto-_sotaicho_'s permission."

"We only want to make sure Kagome's powers don't go out of controll again." The eighth division taicho finished for the thirteenth.

Ukitake nodded his head in agreement.

Saiga (a/n: I'm gonna be using that from now on.) stared down at the raven-haired woman in her arms then looked at both of the shinigami.

"No. She won't lose controll of her powers again. Lady Kagome is with Dai right now helping her to control them if she were to need them." Saiga explained before sliding the door open and entering the room. Followed by both of the taichos.

"Tetsusaiga?" A male voice wondered. "Is that you?"

Saiga snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes dipshit. It's me. What is your nose not workin' no more?" Saiga answered as she moved further into the room and stood in front of two cells. One containing Inuyasha and the other containing Kikyo.

A growl was heard and it made both of the shinigami slightly nervous. But not much.

"Shut up Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha barked.

"No! You shut up Inuyasha! Had you not kept that wench of yours in her proper place, which is in Hell you dult, then none of this would have happened! I wouldn't have to have _finally_ make a proper link with you and listen to your damned whining voice for the past 500 fucking years, our village, friends, and your only remaining family member would have lived! And that-" Saiga indicated to the woman in the next cell. "-wouldn't be alive!"

Saiga took a deep breath, finding a chair and sat in it.

"Look. The only reason I came here was because I believe Lady Kagome needs to hear _why_ you did that 500 years ago." Saiga's golden gaze darkened somewhat. "And you will not tell Lady Kagome that the reason you did it was because you wanted to be with that wench again."

Inuyasha looked at the miko in Saiga's arms with a cincere look in his eyes.

"She's asleep." The inu hanyou pointed out the obvious. "How in the hell is she gonna talk to me?"

Saiga looked at Kagome and sighed.

"Dai should be done with her soon. Probably in a moment or so." Saiga guessed. Then only a second later, Kagome's eyes openned.

As Kagome sat up, she looked around the room and saw Saiga, Ukitake-_taicho_, and Kyoraku-_taicho_. Then she looked a little more and noticed a certain hanyou and a evil miko that she had once known.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she snarled at him and surprisingly, she had fangs. Not onlly did she have fangs but her sword appeared out of no where and was in her hand as a sort of protect.

Kagome closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Saiga? Ukitake-_taicho_? Kyoraku-_taicho_?" She called out to the three. "Do you guys mind leaving the room for a couple minutes? I want to talk to Inuyasha alone."

Saiga growled low in her throat towards the miko sitting in her lap.

"Those two can leave, but I'm not going anywhere Lady Kagome. Inuyasha is not the same person you once knew. I don't trust him." Saiga gave said hanyou a death glare that could kill if possible.

"Please Saiga?" Kagome tried again. But only got a unaproved growl for a response.

Kagome sighed and tried something else.

"Fine. Could you at least go stand by the door? If I need any help, I'll call for you."

Saiga thought about it for a moment and finally nodded.

"Thank you." The young _pure_ miko said, getting off of the human formed youkai katana.

The youkai katana nodded, standing up and walked over to the door to stand by it as both of the _taicho_ ranked shinigami left the room.

Then Kagome turned to Inuyasha and looked at him with not anger, but with disappointment and sorrow.

"So." Kagome began. "Why did you do it?"

Inuyasha wasn't feeling all that comfortable with that question and didn't know how to answer it.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there with your head up your butt or are you going to answer me?" The young woman asked quietly.

"I...I did it because..." Inuyasha trailed off.

Kagome arched a brow.

"Because I felt more alone then I did before I met you and I didn't want that anymore."

_**'He's not saying the entire truth Kagome. I think Saiga is right. This is not the same Inuyasha you knew back then.'**_ Dai's voice rang throughout Kagome's head.

"Is that it Inuyasha? Or is there something else?"


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome burst through the door of the building, where Inuyasha and Kikyo were being held, with a few unshead tears in her eyes.

"Lady Kagome! Wait for me!" Saiga ran after the miko/shinigami fukutaicho.

Kagome did what Saiga said to her and looked at the human formed youkai blade.

Saiga skidded to a holt when she saw the unshead tears in Kagome's eyes and without warning Kagome threw herself into Saiga. Who immediately wrapped Kagome in her arms.

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome. That guy is an asshole. Just as he had been for the past 500 years.

It took Kagome about two to three minutes to stop crying and smiled at the woman in front of her who was a friend to her now.

"Thank you Saiga."

"Your welcome." The woman replied. "So...do you want to go get something to eat then go hang out with Sango and everyone else?"

Kagome nodded and followed her friend to go get something to eat.

About an hour later...

"Are you serious? That baka told you that?" Sango repeated to Kagome, not believing a word that Kagome said that Inuyasha had told her. "That has to be the most retarded thing I have _ever _heard."

"Indeed." Miroku agreed. "Since you weren't dead Kagome, that's impossible for that to happen."

Sesshomaru and Rin nodded in agreement as well.

"Yeah, really. How in the hell could you revive someone when they're still _alive_? I agree with what Sango said. That _is_ retarded." Saiga snorted, leaning back in her seat.

Kagome sighed.

"Lady Kagome?" Saiga said to the girl. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Kagome said in a fake cheerful voice with a fake smile.

"Kagome. Ignore with what Inuyasha had told you." Sesshomaru requested.

Kagome nodded her head and tried to block out the conversation with Inuyasha.

In the building where Inuyasha and Kikyo are being held...

Kikyo closed her eyes and began to meditate, only to have Inuyasha interrupt.

"Kikyo? What are you doing?" The hanyou asked.

"Figuring out a way for us to get out of here." Kikyo responded in a tone that sounded slightly annoyed. "Now go to sleep. I'm going to need your help with it as well."

Inuyasha sighed and for the millionth time. He truely wished he hadn't revived Kikyo and had just waited for Kagome. Then Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, falling asleep.

Shortly after, Kikyo's meditation paid off and she managed to channel her mind to the destination where she wanted to be.

In Kagome's head with Dai...

A black haired woman sat in the middle of her meadow when she felt a youkai aura and a miko aura that had once been pure.

_**"What business do you have in my realm Miko?"**_ The black haired woman questioned the other black haired woman behind her.

_"Why I'm here because I need your help Zanpakuto." _The other black haired woman answered the other's question.

_**'Hmm.'**_ Mumbled the other woman as she stood up and openned her eyes to reveal silver._** 'I have no intents on helping a currupted miko and her pet in escaping the Soul Society.'**_

A masculine growl was let out.

_'I ain't no one's 'pet'.'_ The male's voice corrected.

_**'Oh, really Inuyasha? So you're also telling me that you didn't intend on using your former sword to kill this woman without hesitation because this woman ordered you to do so?'**_ The silver eyed woman questioned the man.

Inuyasha flushed an angery red at the reminder, then her earlier words rang back through his head.

_'Wait. 'Former Sword'? Don't you mean my 'current sword'?'_ He asked the silver eyed woman.

_**'No. Saiga refuses for you to be her master any longer. Therefore, she chooses Kagome to be her new master even though Kagome already has me as a sword.'**_ The silver eyed woman explained.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at her words.

_**'You are a fool Inuyasha. Reviving a woman who belongs amongst the dead.'**_

The silver eyed woman waved her hand out towards the hanyou and miko, when she did that, a wave of harsh wind blew towards the two, knocking them off their feet and made they fly about fifteen feet backwards.

_**'If you two leave now, I will spare your lives. I can kill you even if I'm stuck in my blade form.'**_ Then dark green vine tattoos flowed down her arms and the tips of her hair glowed crimson.

Kikyo was the first to get back onto her feet. However, when she got back to her feet, her legs almost gave out on her because of the wind Dai had thrown at both Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Said hanyou also managed to stand on his feet without almost falling back on his ass like Kikyo had almost done.

Dai sighed heavily and bowed her head lightly in annoyance with the two people that appeared in her realm without her permission.

_**'Very well. I warned you.'**_ Dai told them as the ground beneath them began to shake violently and finally two large hands made of earth appeared behind Kikyo and Inuyasha. One hand grabbed Inuyasha and the other grabbed Kikyo.

They struggled but it was unbreakable because since Dai is Kagome's zanpakuto and came from her blood, Dai is able to use Kagome's miko powers as well as her shinigami. And given the fact that Kagome's current power level is that of a captain rank. That gives Dai quite a bit power at her expense.

Then Dai summoned a sword and waved it at Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Everything went black for the hanyou and the miko for their souls were gone from her realm. Although, just because she has the power to kill them both.

_**'I'll let Kagome have the pleasure of doing that.'**_ She said to no one as she stared at the clear beautiful sky.

Meanwhile with Saiga, Kagome, and her friends at the town bar in the Soul Society...

_hiccup...hiccup...hiccup..._

"Okay Rin, I think you had enough for one night." Saiga told the burnett as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Except Kagome since she was on her seventh bottle of sake now.

"No! I'm not gonna stop until Kags has sex with Shuuhei!" Rin declared and finally fell to the floor with a solid _thud_.

Shuuhei's eyes widened and Kagome spit out the sake in her mouth. And said alcohol beverage was sprayed all over poor Miroku.

"What?" Both lieutenants yelled, blushing a bright red.


	13. AN

Sorry to the people who have been reading _What did I do wrong?_, but I've been having some major writers' block when it comes to this story. But I'm trying my **very** best to try and get another chapter up.

So I apologize for not updating like I have been in the past...by the way...Happy Turkey Day!

Have a great evening with your friends and family!


	14. AN 2

Great news to all of my reviewers!

I'm working on the next chapter of _What did I do wrong?_

It _will_ be up on monday! 11/28

Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!

-GoneCrazy666


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: Please! Please don't murder me! I'm sorry that this chapter is short! It turns out that I had to go to Fresno to pick up our sick puppy this weekend and my mom made us clean the house yesterday so I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer!

*~**...**~*

"Ugh." Rin groaned as she sat up in her bed, pressing her hand against her head. "What happened last night?" The young woman looked around the room, trying to recall the events to the night prior.

The more she thought about it, the worse the headache got.

So the young woman decided to ignore it for now and left her room to go find Sango and ask her what had happened to her last night. (a/n: Sango lives close to Rin.)

"I hope nothing embarassing happened to me last night." Rin mummbled to herself, walking down the hall.

Rin blinked and wrinkled her nose, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Phew!" She exclaimed quietly. "I need a bath." With that said, Rin quickly turned around to grab a towel from her room and made her way over to the bath house.

When Rin got to the bath house and was about to open the door, she heard some sounds coming from inside.

Sex sounds to be exact.

Rin blushed, but openned the door as curiousity got the better of her and what she saw made her blush even more.

There in the water was Shuuhei and Kagome and they were kissing each other.

But that wasn't the part that made Rin blush. It was the fact that Shuuhei had his hand on Kagome's breast as he slowly kissed his way down her neck and began to suck on it.

Rin managed to close the door when Shuuhei had made it to _that place_ on Kagome's body. Then the girl quickly, but quietly, bolted away from the bath house.

She had to tell someone about this, Rin didn't know why, but she had to.

But who...?

Then it clicked in her head. Of course! _She_ would never tell anyone anything if Rin made _her_ promise _not_ to tell anyone.

As soon as that hit Rin, the young shinigami ran to go see the woman she would tell what Rin had seen in the bath house.

*~**...**~*

Meanwhile with Sango and Saiga...

"What in Kami's name is Kagome so long?" Sango groaned as she and Saiga leaned against a large tree.

"I don't know. She said that she had to take a bath, that she stunk or somethin' like that." Saiga shrugged with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oi! Saiga!" A young woman's voice was heard of in the distance.

"Rin?" Sango narrowed her eyes to see if it was her shinigami friend.

It was.

"What's up?" Saiga asked the girl when she stopped next to Saiga.

"I have to tell you something. But you can't tell _anyone_ I told you." Rin looked at Sango. "Please don't tell?"

Sango nodded.

"What do ya need to tell us?" Saiga asked the shinigami.

Rin took a deep breath and told Sango and Saiga what she had seen in the bath house.

When she finished, gold eyes met magenta colored eyes for a moment before they started to laugh.

"What?" Rin asked the two woman in front of her, confused.

"Unknown to you Rin, your wish just came true." Sango told the young woman before she fell to the ground, holding her sides as she lay on the ground in a ball.

"Huh? What wish?" Rin was still confused.

*~**...**~*

By the way...

Happy B-day Kagomefan59!


	16. Quick Annoucement!

_Quick Announcement!_

I am currently about halfway through chapter...uh...15 I think...

Anywayz, if anyone has any ideas for chapter 15 after I get 14 up ( which will be on like tuesday afternoon) your better off sending me a message on my facebook profile than my fanfic profile.

My name on facebook is GoneCrazy Six XThree (because facebook wouldn't let me do the "666" part) and my picture is the same as the one on here.

And if you think you can stand an annoying 18 year old Canadian chick then you can send me a friend request. I'm always looking forward to meeting (online of course) and getting to know new people.

-GoneCrazy666


	17. Chapter 14

Dai sat on a branch of one of the trees in her realm, completely relaxed...and freggin' bored out of her mind.

Yeah, sure Dai could slip out of her 'body' and go wonder around the Soul Society for a couple hours then she'd have to return to the blade.

But what would that solve?

Nothing. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing.

Although, it did seem rather tempting. Considering Kagome and Shuuhei have been 'bathing' for the past ten minutes now and their 'bathing' was beginning to annoy the _fuck_ out of Dai.

Dai snorted and jumped out of her tree, finally deciding to leave her 'body' for a bit and go find Saiga.

But the zanpakuto frowned.

_**'I'm definitely not gonna like what I see when I get out of here. Huh?'**_ The silver-eyed woman looked up to the sky.

So, she shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets and disappeared from her realm and into the Soul Society for a while.

*~**...**~*

In the bath house...

Kagome's zanpakuto glowed white before a white mist flowed from the blade and managed to slither through the crack of the two sliding doors of bath house.

When the white mist was in front of the bath house entrance, it shifted into the form of a woman.

Dai sighed as she shifted into her physical form, and she was truely grateful that she didn't need to shift into this form.

Instead of wearing a red holter top, blue skin-tight jeans, and red converse. Dai now wore a long-sleeved skin-tight black t-shirt with a black and silver corset over it, semi-loose black faded jeans, and black converse. Her long black knee-length hair was now waist-length and is now braided and flipped over onto her right shoulder.

Dai, once again, sighed and shoved her hands into her jeans pockets and began to walk away from the bath house to go find Saiga and her friends. (Meaning Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Rin.)

*~**...**~*

With Sango, Saiga, and Rin...

For the past ten minutes Rin has been trying to get Saiga and Sango to tell her what Sang had meant by Rin having her "wish come true" but it was all in vain.

The youkai katana and the former youkai slayer had been laughing at Rin's story and haven't been able to stop.

That is, until Saiga stopped laughing her ass off and felt a familar reiatsu coming towards the three of them.

"What is it Saiga?" Sango said, regaining her breath after laughing so hard.

Saiga just kept staring off in the distance of where the bath house was before she finally answered.

"Dai is coming."

"Who?" Both Rin and Sango asked, not knowing who Saiga was talking about.

"Lady Kagome's zanpakuto. Dai is currently in her physical form right now and is coming this way." Saiga explained.

"What does she look like?" Rin wondered.

Saiga shrugged.

"Long black hair, freaky silver eyes, and a major attitude."

"Oh." Was the response the two women gave.

"Oi!" A woman's voice called out as she was within a distance that Sango, Saiga, and Rin could see who it was.

Saiga smiled and waved at the black haired and silver eyed woman.

When Dai finally made it to the group she hugged Saiga who, in turn, hugged Dai back.

"Damn Dai!" Saiga exclaimed, looking at Dai's choice of attire. "Someone's lookin' pretty sexy today."

Dai chuckled at Saiga's compliment.

"Yeah, well I got kinda bored of wearin' red holter top and blue jeans." Dai replied. Then looked at Sango and Rin and smiled at the two.

"You must Sango and Rin." Dai bowed her head lightly to the two women behind Saiga.

"And you must be Kagome's zanpakuto, Dai. Right?" Sango said back to Dai.

"Yeah. But "Dai" is only part of my name."

"Really? What's your full name then?"

"Daishizen."

Dai nodded. Then it got quiet for a moment before Dai finally decided to change the subject.

"So. What are ya guys doin' here anyway?"

Saiga smiled.

"You remember my first swordsman."

"You mean that Toga guy that's that dumbfuck Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father?"

Saiga nodded.

"What about 'im?"

"Sango works for a royal family in the Soul Society if you remember?"

Dai nodded.

"Sango works for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father?"

"Yep. When she told me that, I wanted to go see him and I had invited Lady Kagome."

"However, Kagome is currently "taking a bath" so she can't really come with you guys at the moment." Dai told them dryly, her hands still stuffed in the pockets of her jeans.

The three women stared at Dai in curiousity.

"How do you know that?" Rin asked shyly.

Dai's eyebrow arched at the shinigami's question.

"I've been hearing her "bathing" for the past ten minutes while I was still in my "body". It was starting to get on my nerves so I decided to get the fuck out of dodge and come hang out with Saiga."

It was quiet for a minute until Sango decided to kill the silence.

"So." She started. "Should we get going then?"

Rin, Saiga, and Dai nodded and followed Sango as she began to walk to where the family, that Sango and Miroku work for, lives.

*~**...**~*

Dai and her friends arrived at the home of the royal family both Sango and Miroku work for.

It was a pretty good looking home, but Dai had seen better during her lifetime, but it seemed to have that warm and coozy feeling to it.

"So Saiga. This is the place where your first swordsman lives?" Dai asked her longtime friend who nodded.

"Yep. Although, he'll most likely mistaken me for his mother though."

Dai arched a brow.

Rin and Sango did the same as the three of them stared at the youkai katana in wonder.

Saiga sighed.

"Master Toga doesn't know what my human form looks like. But from what Sessh told me a while ago, was that I am a mirror image of his father's mother."

"So Sessh has met his grandmother then? Is she still in the world of the living?" Rin asked.

Saiga nodded.

"Yeah, and she's really old too."

"How old?" Sango asked this time.

Saiga shrugged.

"Around nine thousand years old."

"_Damn_." Dai exclaimed quietly. "She's really freggin' old then."

Saiga didn't respond, instead she walked up the steps to the door of her first swordsman's home.

The three women stared at each other for a moment, before following suit.

Dai knocked on the door loudly and waited for someone to answer.

They didn't have to wait long. A woman answered the door, and smiled at Sango when she saw the former youkai slayer.

"Oh, Lady Sango. It's good to see you. Do you need something?" The woman asked her.

"I wanted to introduce my friends to Lady Izayoi and Lord Toga." Sango explained.

"Alright. Please follow me then." The woman moved to let the four women inside the building.

The young woman lead Sango, Saiga, Dai, and Rin down a hallway and finally stopped in front of a big sliding door and bowed to the four women and left them.

Dai rolled her eyes at the woman who lead them to the room that she assumed belonged to Saiga's first swordsman and his mate/wife.

"Does she always do that?" The zanpakuto asked the former youkai slayer.

Sango nodded.

Dai shrugged and gently, but firmly, on the door and waited for an answer.

Shortly after, the door openned to reveal a man with silver hair that was pinned back in a high pony tail, and had golden eyes. (a/n: If anyone has seen one of the Inuyasha movies, then you should know what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father looks like.)

"Yes?" The man asked, then noticed Saiga was standing beside Dai and his eyes widened. "Mother?"

Saiga chuckled and shook her head.

"No. I'm afraid I'm not your mother." Saiga looked at Toga. "I'm the youkai blade forged from your fang. Tetsusaiga."

"Really?"

Saiga nodded, slightly blushing from her first swordsman's semi-shocked stare that he was giving her.

"I honestly didn't know that I looked like your mother Master Toga." Saiga finally replied.

Dai chuckled at her friend.

"Saiga. Relax will ya?" Dai suggested, her thumbs in her front pants pockets. "He isn't going to bite you, ya know." She assured the youkai katana.

Dai, then, looked at Toga and gave him a light bow and smiled at him.

"It's very nice to finally meet the man who Saiga was forged from." Dai complimented. "My name is Daishizen, but you can call me Dai for short. Most people do."

"Yeah, the only person who calls you by your full name is when either Lady Kagome is calling you to go shikai or if you're in major trouble." Saiga snickered, only to have Dai punch her playfully on her shoulder.

Toga chuckled, moving aside so the four women could enter the room.

As soon as the four women entered the room they saw a woman with long black hair and warm brown eyes sitting at a table.

"Hello." The woman at the table greeted the four women with a smile. "I'm Izayoi." Izayoi looked at Dai and Saiga with a curious look. "And you two young women would be...?"

"I'm Daishizen. Dai for short." The silver eyed and black-haired woman replied.

"And I am Tetsusaiga. But I've been going by Saiga ever since I got to the Soul Society."

"Hmm...that's quite an odd name for a woman to be name." Izayoi told the youkai katana.

"I'm actually your husband/mate's youkai katana, but only in human form."

"And you look like my mother-in-law."

Saiga chuckled as Toga motioned for them all to sit down.

Which they did.

"It's not my fault necessarily. I had no idea that I looked like Master Toga's mother before Lord Sesshomaru told me a while back."

Toga arched a brow at Saiga.

"Speaking of my pup, that reminds me. Where's Inuyasha? Shouldn't you be with him right now?"

The only response that Saiga gave was vicious growl that had everyone flinching, except Dai who sweat dropped.

"Saiga had an arguement with Inuyasha in the world of the living because he was making Saiga do something that she had no intention of doing in the first place." Dai explained for Saiga who had a deadly glare in her eyes that she was pointing at to the floor.

"And it isn't something she likes to talk about." Dai continued.

"But doesn't Inuyasha still need you to be close by so if his youkai were to get out then you'd put it back into submission?"

Saiga snorted, crossing her arms across her chest and looked at him.

"No. He's got that bitch-miko with him to keep it in submission with her miko powers."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped, knowing that bringing Inuyasha into the conversation wasn't the greatest of ideas.

*~**...**~*

a/n: I can't remember who it was that asked for Inu's Mom and Dad to be in this story but anyway, I put them in there. Thank you for reading! Plz R&R!


End file.
